1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for reconstructing of a three-dimensional subject using a number of projections of a subject acquired by an acquisition arrangement, wherein each projection is a dataset of spatially contiguous data values, and wherein the acquired projections are provided to a computer with which the reconstruction is determined.
The present invention furthermore concerns a computer program, stored on a data medium, to implement such a method, and a computer that is programmed to execute such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of the above general known, and are used, for example, in computed tomography and 3D angiography.
In such known procedures, artifacts are often created, in particular by metal parts in the subject. Depending on the position of the individual case, these artifacts are not interfering, very interfering but tolerable, or unacceptable.